For Me?
by xIcyChanx
Summary: "Roy had been rather proud he had managed to come up with something so freakishly ingenious in his current state, since when sick he was usually completely brain-dead." –In which Roy is being his usual manipulative self and Ed is being dragged into...certain situations. [Roy/Fem!Ed] WARNING: Chap 7 is a lemon, but the rest of the fic can be read without it and is rated T.
1. Stay

_A/N Finally done with this! So, we all know the famous sick fics, and I know they're overdone and all, but I had this idea and the bunny wouldn't leave, so here we are. It's Fem!Ed/Roy, and there are never enough of fics with the two of them so I've sworn to write every idea I have, however overused it appears to be. If you want to read it, you have my thanks, since I worked hard on this story. :)  
><em>

_This fic has 6 chapters in total, the sixth being an epilogue of some sorts. I'll post a new chapter every week because I don't like to keep you waiting, and I really don't like being nervous about when I'll finish a new chapter. So, I'm done with this fic and all you have to do is click the Follow Story button. :3_

_So, another Fem!Ed x Roy fic from me! And tell you what; there's more to come! I just have to finish them first. ;3_

_Disclaimer: I do not own FMA._

**Warning: This fic will contain some sexual scenes (make-out sessions - nothing too explicit) and some deliberate OOC-ness on Roy's part which will be explained in the story. Don't blame me. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Stay<em>

Roy cracked his eyes open, immediately taking notice of how heavy his eyelids felt. He considered it normal, however. It was Monday morning after all, and he had to get his body adjusted to waking up at ungodly, in his opinion, hours to get ready for work.

Tired hands gripped the covers hugging his form and promptly tore them off his body, shivering at the loss of warmth instantly. Weird. It wasn't usually this cold in his bedroom. Maybe he had forgotten to turn the heater on last night?

Dismissing it with a yawn, Roy sat up and blinked. He couldn't really put his finger on it but something wasn't feeling quite right. He spared a moment to ponder on that, but came up empty handed. There was just _something_; he wasn't feeling energetic at all, which was actually normal considering the day, but the fatigue held something different about it this time. His head was feeling way too heavy and he plopped down on his pillow again, only for his arm to snap up to his eyes in a desperate act to protect them from the offending light creeping in from the blinders, sunrays falling straight on his eyes.

With a small groan, he made another weak attempt to rise, only to fall back down on the bed as soon as his feet hit the floor. The room kept spinning and he vaguely noticed he still had his eyes closed. Cracking them open, he surveyed the room and relaxed a bit when he saw nothing was amiss. At least he was in his house, his room, with his PJs on; that meant that he hadn't gotten ridiculously wasted last night, for he would've woken up on the couch in his clothes.

So why was he feeling like this? – like absolute _crap_?

Pinching the bridge of his nose to appease the sudden headache, Roy took a deep breath – and that was when he noticed it; his nose was completely blocked up. No oxygen was able to travel up his nostrils and to his lungs. He had been subconsciously taking breaths from his mouth all this time. It seemed like a blocked nose wasn't the only thing wrong, however; his head was as if it was stuffed with cotton.

Cautiously, he rose from his bed, gripping the bedside table loosely in an attempt to steady himself. He staggered to the adjoining bathroom, his intention being to splash some cold water on his face to wake him up.

Upon looking at himself in the mirror, however, obsidian eyes widened at the sight before him. His face was pale, a ghostly white, save for the red flush adorning each of his cheeks. Black bags rested underneath his eyes, even though he had slept fairly well. He shouldn't have been surprised when he noticed the sweat, since one touch at his forehead told him all he needed to know; he was burning up.

At the realisation, he groaned, a weak and rather pathetic sound coming out of his sore throat. Sighing, he ran a hand through his bed-dishevelled hair, and then continued to drag it melodramatically down his face.

He couldn't go to work like this. There was just no way.

The thought of not doing any paperwork made him crack a half-smile though it looked more like a grimace than anything. He knew he should probably drag his ass downstairs to inform Hawkeye and make himself something to soothe his throat, but he couldn't find it in him. Not even the image of a gun at his head gave him the incentive to get his feet moving in the direction of the door.

Flopping down on his bed unceremoniously, he curled up in a tight ball, and ever so slowly pulled the covers back onto his shivering form. Curled up on his bed, he let his eyes flutter closed and snuggled into his still-warm bed, covers up to his chin.

He wasn't going _anywhere_.

* * *

><p>When Edeline was informed by a very irate Hawkeye that Colonel Mustang hadn't made it to work that day, she had been rather surprised.<p>

Even though it was a well known fact that Roy tended to be a lazy ass at times and absolutely hated coming to work just to complete paperwork, she knew that he wouldn't skip without a serious reason to. Plus, whenever she was to report in, he was always there. So today, after two weeks of not seeing each other, it struck her as odd that Roy wouldn't make an appearance.

She had just returned from a rather worthless mission, stomping her way through headquarters to start bitching at her irritatingly smug lover about it, but all the anger she had been feeling vanished in thin air, the only thing remaining being confusion and a pang of worry.

Hawkeye, apparently, didn't seem to worry too much, convinced that it was just like Roy to jump at the slightest opportunity to skirt dealing with papers. But Ed knew that was not the case; two days ago, when they had spoken on the phone, he had been rather anticipative of her return. If this had been any other day, she would've rolled her eyes and called him a lazy bastard, but his absence on the day of her return struck her as bizarre.

Of course, only she could see that, since the others of the crew weren't let in on the secret of her gender nor the illegal relationship going on between the two of them. Not that she minded much.

"He didn't call or anything to tell you why?" Ed questioned the blonde Lieutenant, trying to act nonchalant and annoyed. The last thing she wanted was to sound like a concerned girlfriend.

When Hawkeye shook her head, Ed felt the worry intensify ever so slightly.

"I apologise for the inconvenience, but would you mind coming back tomorrow with the report?" Hawkeye kept her voice and face blank, but Ed could see the anger and exasperation swimming in those brown eyes of hers. She decided it was wise to leave now, before she became the receiving end of Riza's frustrations.

Nodding curtly, she spun on her heel and headed for the door without another word, red coat flowing behind her.

She had one destination in mind; Roy's house.

* * *

><p>After returning to the dorm to leave the report and change out of her work clothes, the blonde was on her way to Mustang's house without another thought. She really needed to see for herself what exactly was so bad that Roy couldn't make it to work today of all days. She swore that if he was just too lazy she'd give him a good kick in the nuts for making her worry like an idiot.<p>

In front of Roy's front door now, she took a deep breath to ease her vexation and took the spare key he had given her out of her pocket. Opening the door, she peeked in hesitantly, taking everything in. The living room was just like it always was; the couch in the middle with the coffee table in front, the soft red carpet underneath and the small fireplace in the corner. She could barely make out a part of the kitchen from the door left ajar.

Everything seemed untouched, lifeless. But there were small things that indicated the falseness of that belief. On the coffee table rested a newspaper and an empty cup of coffee, from last night or this morning most likely. The pillows on the couch were moved and crinkled slightly, showing that someone had actually been in here.

Entering the house fully, Ed shut the door behind her quietly, as if not wanting to disturb the silence, and went Roy hunting.

It wasn't hard to find him actually, since the most obvious place was his bedroom – and that was exactly where he was. Edeline stared at the white bulge on the bed in puzzlement and increasing annoyance. If the bastard had just _overslept _then–

Her thought process was cut off when she got a better look at his face though. He looked paler than usual, and his cheeks were flushed. He seemed exhausted, even though he had slept in. His brow was creased in mild distress and he was sweating, but his shivering form told Ed that he was cold.

Her eyebrows drew together in grim realisation.

Sighing in resignation, she lowered herself on the bed and made to shake Roy awake. He stirred and groaned, his eyelids fluttering open wearily. His tired eyes rested on her immediately, but it took him a few seconds for recognition to show on his face. That only made Ed's frown deepen.

Smiling weakly now, he shifted from his side onto his back and freed an arm from under the covers to take her hand. "Hi," was all his said, his voice rough and hoarse. He sounded horrible even to his own ears.

Ed sighed and gave his hand a small squeeze. "Idiot. I'm away two weeks and you get sick."

Roy grinned a bit wider. "I'll take that as an 'I missed you'."

The blonde rolled her eyes in response but offered a small smile of her own.

"So, how was the mission?" Roy asked her, his thumb stroking her hand gently. He pulled the covers further up his chin, leaving only his head and arm visible.

Ed huffed at that, her earlier annoyance bubbling to the surface. "What in the world possessed you to send me on such a _stupid _and _repulsing _mission?" She tried to keep her voice even and indifferent, but her irritation more than shined through. Roy let out a hoarse chuckle that sounded like a cough. Maybe it was, she couldn't be sure.

"Orders are orders. Do you think I wanted to spend two weeks here alone while you went off to Truth knows where?"

Ed huffed but accepted his excuse. "Whatever. Now, what's up with you? When did you get sick?"

Roy groaned softly at the reminder of his sickness and ran a hand over his face. Keeping his eyes covered by his hand, he asked, "Is Hawkeye too mad at me?"

"Sure is; I could practically_ feel_ her seething."

Roy winced.

"She's going to kill you when you come back."

"I'm sick…" Roy whined childishly. "She should cut me some slack. I work too much."

Ed rolled her eyes at his pouty look. Roy, working too much? "Yeah right," she told him and earned a half-hearted glare.

Edeline crawled over his legs and made her way next to him, where she lied down, propping her head up with her hand. "You didn't answer my question though. When did you get sick?"

Mustang shifted to lie on his right side so he could face her and promptly pulled the fallen covers over his body again, snuggling tightly with a contented sigh. "Dunno," he said simply, "I woke up this morning feeling crappy as hell."

The blonde hummed in response and absent-mindedly pushed a few strands of hair out of Roy's sweaty face. Roy closed his eyes in response and smiled, relishing the contact of her cold fingers on his skin. "Are you feeling better now?" she inquired softly.

Roy took a few more moments to savour the feeling completely before opening his eyes to stare at the blonde. He opened his mouth but a yawn took over and he faintly heard Ed chuckle. He blinked a few times to clear his blurred vision. "Now that you're here," he murmured and shifted closer to Ed, who raised an amused eyebrow.

Roy had never openly admitted that her presence made him feel better, and he was never this…cuddly. It baffled and bewildered her at the same time. She had never got to see Roy sick before, so she had no idea how he acted. He hadn't even insulted her yet…

Maybe this was worse than she thought.

Shaking her head to clear her mind, Edeline made a move to stand, only to have her body yanked back down within seconds by a panicking Roy. She looked at his wide eyes, her own indicating bafflement.

"W-Where are you going?"

She blinked. His voice was oddly…distressed.

"Y-You're…you're not leaving…are you?" His voice was now a mere mumble, his tone showing intense disappointment.

Ed offered another blink. Roy was now giving her his best puppy-dog eyes which she found both amusing and adorable. His bottom lip stuck out slightly while his onyx eyes were making her insides do weird flip flops with their piercing stare.

With a blush, Ed tore her gaze away from the admittedly cute scene. "I was just going to get you some medicine." It was partly the truth; she first wanted to call Hawkeye, but she would've brought him medicine as well. She wasn't leaving yet anyhow.

"Oh." Roy blinked and seemingly reluctantly let go of the grip on her arm. He plopped back down on the mattress from where he had half sat up and watched as she exited the room.

Ed descended the stairs with a shake of the head. What was _that_? Her face still felt hot. Roy had never acted so…Ugh, she didn't even know what to call this behavior. It was a mix of cuteness and bizarreness and _wrongness _and it was extremely worrying. He acted so dependent! That was the word she was looking for; dependent. He had never asked her to stay like that, he had never…looked so _cute _before.

Crap. This wasn't going well. Roy's pouty look was certainly having its effect on her and she could easily admit that it rivaled Al's – and she was never able to say no to Al's puppy-dog eyes. Never.

Biting her lip, she picked up the phone and absently informed Hawkeye of the situation, her mind focused on Roy's sinfully adorable look, which simply refused to leave her mind.

Hawkeye had still been a bit doubtful that Roy was _truly_ sick, but after being reassured by Ed a few times she seemed to accept it and her anger diminished somewhat. Maybe she had just saved Roy's body from housing a bullet in the near future.

Setting the phone down, she quickly grabbed the medicine she was looking for as well as a glass of water and headed back upstairs.

Roy was still fully wrapped by the covers and only looked at her when Edeline got close enough to place the bottle containing the pills and glass on the bedside table. She looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. He was pouting again.

"Took you long enough," he huffed dejectedly, apparently crossing his arms under the covers. A second eyebrow rose as Ed gazed at him in silent awe; he really changed completely when sick. It was almost scary.

Ed couldn't hold back a smirk as she replied sarcastically. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, your Highness." She snorted at her own words but raised her eyebrows again when she saw Roy mulling it over.

He offered a shaky smirk back. "I kind of like that."

"Forget it," she snapped immediately; she didn't want him getting any weird ideas.

He surprisingly let it go and complied without comment as she instructed him to take a pill and drink the water. When asked if hungry, he merely shook his head and patted the empty space next to him rather impatiently. Ed raised her eyebrow, and he stuck out his bottom lip stubbornly. "Stay…?"

Ed blinked, trying to ignore the sudden heat on her face. Damn, he really was cute like this. She knew he didn't mean she stay just for now; he wanted her to stay the night, but either way she didn't mind. He was sick and she guessed he did need supervision – especially if he had suddenly transformed into a dependent child. She waited a few more seconds, and he added, "For me…?"

She narrowed her eyes at that – that was Al's trick – but when he didn't relinquish, she sighed and said, "Let me call Al and tell him."

The dark haired man gave a nod, and Ed hurried downstairs to grab the phone again. Thankfully, Al was the only person who knew about their relationship and informing him about staying over wasn't that uncommon. However, she had come to realise that her little brother had quite the dirty mind so she had to stress the reason she was staying over, so as to avoid getting teasing comments thrown her way.

Al was understanding enough and the blonde soon found herself ascending the stairs again. As instructed, she crawled into the bed with Roy, who quickly made his way as close as possible and wrapped his arms around her, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

She sighed; she was already starting to get used to his behavior – the action didn't even faze her. The only thing she was worried about was that he'd get her sick with such close proximity so she decided she'd sleep in the guest room, as displeased as Roy would be with that when he found out. For now though, she let him snuggle closer and cracked a smile when he sighed in contentment and closed his eyes. She gently ran her fingers though his hair as she relaxed.

Unfortunately for her, she missed the large, mischievous smirk that was now adorning Roy's face.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews, favourites and follows are all appreciated. Please excuse any typos or mistakes. I'm fallible.<br>_


	2. Sexy Outfit

_A/N Chapter two came a bit earlier just because I want my updating day to be Saturday not Tuesday. The next chapter will be posted in exactly one week from now, on Saturday. :) I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, maybe a little too much fun, but I hope you have fun reading it. xD_

_This whole fic is written for fun, so don't take too seriously, but it's NOT crack. Just thought I'd say that. XD _

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA._

**Warnings: Suggestive themes, kissing, slight touching, OOC-ness on Roy's part, and a sexy outfit. You have been warned. xP**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Sexy Outfit<em>

From the moment he had seen her sitting on his bed, he just _knew _it was a once in a life time opportunity.

Ed was never one to offer a lot of affection, but he just _knew _that she would have a soft spot for him acting all cutely – or so Alphonse had once told him. And apparently, he had been right.

He had been contemplating and planning for a few months now just how exactly he could act like he currently was without Ed being suspicious. And the moment he saw her worried face hovering over him it clicked; he was sick – and sick people tended to whine. She couldn't possibly say no when he was sick and in pain.

It had surprised him at first; he honestly hadn't thought it would actually work. But when he got Ed to stay, let alone to let him snuggle up to her, he had realised that this _actually worked. _

He owed Alphonse big time for this.

He was having so much fun; never before in his life had he been suppressing a smirk every five minutes while sick with a fever. Every time Ed blushed he wanted to chuckle but managed to stifle it, sometimes barely. While like this, he realised he could make her do whatever he wanted as long as it wasn't harmful.

An impeccable idea ensued after that realisation.

A few months back, while he was shopping, he had come across an outfit which, upon further scrutiny, he came to realise would hug Edeline's body perfectly. Of course, Roy cherished his balls, so he never brought the subject up. That resulted in the sexy outfit being stuffed away – far away from Ed – in the closet where it would wait for an opportunity like _this. _

Roy had been rather surprised and proud he had managed to come up with something so freakishly _ingenious _in his current state, since when sick he was usually completely brain-dead.

He was slightly miffed that Edeline had decided to sleep in the guest room so as to avoid his 'germs' as she so pleasantly put it, but he left it alone when the pouty look that had come to be so useful didn't work. He got over it pretty fast though and he couldn't _wait _until Ed came to check on him so he could oh-so-cutely make the proposition.

As if hearing his thoughts, there was a soft knock on the door before his blonde lover entered wearing a comfy tank top and pajama pants. Her sock-covered feet padded on the floor as she walked over to him, the automail one making a heavier sound.

Roy had to physically restrain himself from grinning.

"Hey," she greeted calmly, as if she hadn't just spoken to him a couple of hours ago.

Roy opened his eyes – he had been pretending to be asleep when she walked in – and blinked in a way that made it seem as if he had just woken up. Turning to lie on his back, he snuggled further into the covers – damn, he really _was_ cold. "Hey."

"Do you need anything?" she inquired, probably having food and medicine in mind. Roy nearly scoffed. The only thing he needed right now was to see her in that miniskirt…

Shaking his head slightly he decided to approach the subject carefully. "No, I'm fine. Thank you," he added with the most amicable smile he could muster – dimples and all. He had succeeded, if Ed's blush was anything to go by.

"Whatever," he heard her mumble.

Readying himself for an adorable pout, he said, "I'm bored though." He sank further into the mattress and stuck out his bottom lip, his eyebrows knitting together in mild distress.

Edeline frowned. Then, after a moment of silence, "Well, what do you want to do?"

Roy looked at her for a moment before opening his mouth. He closed it then though and murmured, "No, forget it," before snapping his pouting face to the side petulantly.

From the corner of his eye he saw Ed fidget slightly and then she leaned over him, touching his shoulder. "Tell me."

Roy shook his head, making sure his frown deepened and his lip stuck out even more. "You won't want to do it and you'll call me a bastard." Damn, he was a freaking pro at this.

Ed's frown deepened and she sat down on the bed. "Well, I won't know if I want to do it or not if you don't tell me what it is."

Voice of reason; Roy nearly snorted.

"Well..." He looked at her with wide eyes, his lips curling cutely. He nearly smirked at her blush. "I might've bought this outfit for you…" He trailed off again and she raised a curious eyebrow, prompting him. "But I was too scared to tell you about it because you'd kill me." He honestly felt like a child explaining himself to his parents about something bad he had done. His 'I'm innocent' voice actually came naturally.

The blonde's eyebrow rose higher and she studied him for a moment before sighing. "What outfit?" she questioned firmly and Roy nearly jumped out of bed to run over to the closet to bring it out for her. He forced the giddy part of him to settle down and turned the evil smirk that was threatening to show itself into a gentle smile of gratitude.

He blinked cutely. "It's in the closet." He offered a small giggle for effect. He supposed her shell-shocked look was understandable; Roy Mustang did_ not_ giggle. Period. Except when he wanted to see his lover in a super sexy miniskirt outfit. Hell yeah.

He watched as Ed walked over to the closet and rummaged through it, when she paused and emerged a second later with what Roy quickly identified as the outfit, wrapped up in transparent plastic to protect it.

"Is that it…?" Ed's voice was soft and calm it was almost scary – it was hesitant, probably because she didn't know what she should be feeling right now other than anger. But he was sick, so she couldn't show anger now, could she?

Heh, of course not.

Roy basked in the glory of sickness for a moment, glad that his ears were spared from the verbal assault, when he decided it was time for more cuteness in order to convince her to put it on. Right now. In front of him. Roy couldn't help but lick his lips. Ed saw it as an innocent act due to sickness and dry lip-ness but Roy knew better. Much better.

He buried himself further into the covers until his eyes were the only thing that was visible. He made himself sound scared, hopeful, cute and undeniably sick at the same time as he asked, "Are you…Are you going to put it on?" Once their eyes locked, he offered a big, wide-eyed blink.

Ed looked appalled as she looked at the garment in her arms but then looked at Roy with an almost guilty look and then back at the outfit.

"For me…?" His voice was muffled from the covers but that enhanced the adorableness of it all. It seemed that was all Ed needed, as she sighed, pinched the bridge of her nose and mumbled something about perverts and cute looks.

"Fine," she stated, louder this time. Roy grinned brightly, but he made sure it was concealed by the covers first. Then, he gave Ed a wide-eyed look, overflowing with childlike happiness. "Really?" he asked excitedly but shut up immediately when Ed narrowed her eyes at him. He didn't want to go overboard.

The blonde eyed the outfit one last time before starting to head for the bathroom door. Roy panicked. "W-Wait!" he shouted, his voice cracking due to his sore throat – at least he wasn't faking _that. _

Ed spun around, startled.

"D-Don't leave!" He stuck out his bottom lip and narrowed his eyes as if about to burst into tears. He must've looked absolutely ridiculous but at this point he'd do anything to get Ed to practically striptease in front of him_. _A-NY-_THING_.

Ed huffed, her cheeks flaming. "Well, you idiot, how am I supposed to put this on if you don't want me to…leave…" Her voice slowed at the end as it hit her and her cheeks flushed bright red. Then, her eyes narrowed in typical annoyance and she shouted, "I am _not _changing in front of you, bastard!"

Roy winced; he had a headache, damn it.

Thinking fast, he abruptly brought the covers over his head, making it seem as if it was an instinctive reaction, and made small, whimpering noises.

He heard Ed's incredulous 'What the hell?' loud and clear but chose to ignore it. Pathetic or not, seeing her strip in front of him was worth it. _Very _worth it. He was sure Alphonse didn't go this far…but then again, he was her brother; he didn't want to see her stripping! But _he _did, and he _would_.

"…Please…?" he asked hesitantly, peaking from the end of the covers.

Ed stared at him blankly for exactly four seconds before flushing a cherry red and hesitantly walking over, as if going to her death. She tentatively rested the revealing garment on the bed and gripped the end of her tank top, pausing only to look at him unsurely. Roy stared hard, trying not to seem too eager. He nearly got up and ripped her clothes off her; she was too slow!

Eventually, she sighed and finally, _finally _lifted the tank top over her head, giving Roy an indeed very appealing view of her bra-covered breasts.

She flushed as she threw the tank top on the floor and hesitated a moment longer before pulling her pants down. Now clad only in her underwear, the blush unbearable and with Roy staring and unblinking, she hastily tore the plastic off the outfit, anxious to get herself out of this situation.

Roy took every part of her in, even though he had seen her like this before– in no clothing even, but her curves and imperfections always fascinated him.

It took her some time to figure out how to put some things on, determine what some things _were _but Roy watched on, her struggles only turning him on even more. His throat was itching and he desperately had to cough, but he was afraid he'd startle her and bring her back to reality and make remember that he was _there watching her_ so he held it in as much as possible.

It was hot watching her struggle but once she finally got everything on, it wasn't even funny anymore.

The upper part of the garment consisted of a single, almost transparent, save for the lace, top which was tight enough to hug her body in all the right places. It was short enough to expose her belly button and transparent enough to allow her black bra to show from underneath.

The lower part of the garment was made up of a black miniskirt and garter belts attached to thigh high stockings. The high heels that went with the outfit were a great contrast to the clothing, since they were a bright red. Edeline seemed to have problems staying upright.

Her face was crimson red and she wobbled precariously on the high heels; she really wasn't used to wearing them. She looked at him expectantly but blushed even _more _at the expression on Roy's face.

Sickness and fake cuteness be damned; he wanted to jump her right then and there. His pants had become ridiculously tight and he couldn't help the twitching of his hands, which wanted to touch her, to _feel _her in those clothes.

His headache was almost nonexistent now; only a dull throbbing he didn't even give attention to. His dark eyes were stuck solely on her body as Ed squirmed under his approving gaze. He stared at her hungrily for a few more moments before the blonde, having had enough, snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Are you, like, going to stare all fucking day?"

Roy's eyes glanced at her face for a moment before meeting her gaze. They stared at each other for a long while before Roy sat up in the bed with seemingly no effort. "Come here."

Ed blushed at the husky way his voice came out and wobbled over to him, noticing how lustful his gaze was. Roy worried his lower lip as he watched her come closer, his erection throbbing in anticipation.

Once she was exactly in front of him, he grabbed her hips, which were eye-level to him, and promptly made her lose balance and threw her on the bed. She yelped as she fell, arms flailing in a futile attempt to stop the fall, but Roy had a good grip on her and he swore she wasn't going _anywhere_.

He was so aroused it wasn't even funny.

He studied her for a moment as she lay on his _bed_ in _those clothes _and observed how her hair framed her face and sprawled around her head in a way that made him hot in seconds, how her breasts always seemed bigger in his eyes when she was lying underneath him like that, and how the miniskirt had proven to indeed be too short and was now giving him a decent view of everything underneath, including the garter belts going up her thighs.

Overwhelmed by the sheer hotness of it all, Roy was smothering her lips with his own in mere seconds, ignoring Ed's protesting grunts.

Letting go of her hips, Roy pinned her wrists at the sides of her face and pushed his tongue in her mouth making her emit an intoxicating moan that made him feel tipsy. He explored her mouth with the same alacrity as he had when they shared their first kiss, doing everything he knew made her breath hitch.

He ground against her faintly and she responded with a hum, sucking on his tongue almost teasingly. Wiggling her way out of his grip, the blonde's hands, now free, pulled him by the shirt closer, one hand then making its way to his hair, where she promptly fisted it. She pulled roughly at his hair and scratched at the skin visible on his chest from where a few buttons on his shirt had come undone, making him groan against her mouth.

He used one hand to prop himself up while the other hovered over her body. Fingers trailed down her neck, over the curve of her breast and down to her waist and hips. Then, they went back up again, lingering on the bare skin at her waist, making Edeline shiver. Moving upwards, he groped her breast, already knowing her reaction but not being less thrilled by it. She moaned in a way that always made him hard in seconds and he couldn't help but thrust roughly with a groan.

Lifting her feet up from where they were touching the floor, she didn't bother kicking off the high heels as she rubbed her knees against his sides, making his hand fly back to grope the back of her thigh. He fiddled with the garter belt teasingly before his hand went under the miniskirt to tease her. She gasped in surprise but emitted another sweet moan which made him feel incredibly lightheaded.

"R-Roy..."

Once desperate for oxygen, he managed to pull himself together and regain control of himself and pulled away from her face, a trail of saliva still connecting their mouths. Roy licked his lips as he gazed at Ed's flushed and panting form beneath him with renewed lust. He watched as she tried to catch her breath enough to speak and stared at her swollen and bruised lips in satisfaction.

"Bastard," she panted, brows knitting together. "You'll...You'll get me sick now..." After a moment, she gently pushed his panting body to the side with little effort, since Roy was suddenly too tired and dizzy to object, and sat up, placing a hand over her rapidly beating heart. She looked over at Roy, who was still staring at her with lust-clouded eyes, in annoyance. "You and your germs..."

Standing up, Roy's gaze followed her until he seemingly snapped out of his trance and leaped up, regretting it immediately when pain shot through his head, headache returning with a vengeance. Taken aback by the sudden pain, he flopped back down on the bed, head in his hand, groaning.

He blinked and after a few seconds the pain had subsided enough for him to raise his head to look at his blonde lover, who was currently staring at him in vexation and slight worry, arms crossed under her bust.

"You...We're not...?" Uh, even words were failing him now – he really was sick, damn it.

Thankfully, Ed caught on to what he wanted to say and rolled her eyes. "No, stupid. One; I don't want whatever sickness you've got, even though you've most likely given the germs to me already," she shot him a look of annoyance, "And two; you're too sick for that."

Roy looked pained and crestfallen, to which look Ed rolled her eyes, and gazed at his erection with a look of regret. Then, knowing Ed had seen, he looked back at her expectantly.

"Sleep it off," was her horrible, oh-so-horrible response, before she started walking, or more like wobbling, away.

* * *

><p><em>AN Reviews, favourites and follows are appreciated! :D Please don't mind any mistakes/typos. :)_


	3. Feeding

_A/N Chapter 3 is here babies! 83 I hope you've realised by now that the title is a theme of sorts for the chapter. xD_

_Hope you enjoy this!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own them. :o_

**Warning: Fluff.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: Feeding<em>

When Roy awoke, he found it wasn't even morning yet. There was no light flooding the room and he was extremely grateful for that. His headache had gotten considerably worse, but he felt too dizzy to get up for a pill to alleviate the pain.

That left him with the blissful silence and his thoughts.

Yesterday had not quite ended like he wanted it to, but what he had managed to acquire was more than adequate to satisfy him whenever Edeline was away on a mission. The sensations and mental pictures flooded his mind painfully, and he gripped his head as if to physically halt the metaphorical avalanche. Just thinking about the blonde in those clothes was enough to arouse him all over again.

These petty disagreements were very common between them, so Roy could only bet that she wouldn't make a big deal out of it and continue with her day as if nothing had taken place yesterday.

That was also positive in Roy's mind.

Having her practically forget about yesterday would mean that today he'd be able to try something different without Ed being snappy and cross. Now the only thing was...

What should he try?

There were so many things he wanted to do – the thoughts assaulted his mind all at once and left him feeling lost with his head throbbing. Biting his lip, he figured he would wait until an idea came to him on the spot; when it was the perfect moment.

Before he knew it, his eyelids were drooping and in a few moments he was dead to the world once again.

* * *

><p>What woke him up was a delicious smell pervading the whole house.<p>

Cracking his eyes open, he squinted and winced against the sunlight and rolled over to his other side in an attempt to block out the offending light.

His nose was still blocked and his head still felt as if it had been stuffed with cotton, but he somehow caught the mouth-watering smell of something cooking. As much as he wanted to, however, he just couldn't muster the power needed to sit up, let alone walk all the way downstairs. He figured whatever was cooking was going to make its way up here soon enough, along with a certain blonde alchemist.

His stomach felt weird, now that he thought about it. Judging from the grumbling noises coming from his abdomen, he was hungry, but at the same time he felt strangely repulsed by the notion of eating. He knew he wasn't going to be able to taste anything anyway, his taste buds not working properly while having a fever, but he had a feeling he'd retch it all up. It was a stupid feeling really, so he ignored it, knowing that if he wanted to get well eating was a must.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he barely heard Ed's feet padding on the stairs, the automail making a much heavier noise than the silent flesh. He could always tell if it was her who was coming from her irregular footsteps. Even with her combat boots, the difference was evident.

The door, having been left ajar last night in case he needed to shout her for anything during the night, was pushed open and a large tray was what entered his field of vision, followed by two flesh hands and afterwards Edeline as a whole. He felt a strange sense of disappointment when he realised she wasn't wearing the outfit, even though he had already known she wouldn't be. Had a part of him been expecting otherwise? He decided then and there that he'd get her to put it on again when this stupid sickness was over. And _then _she wouldn't be getting away from him. Uh-uh, no way.

Once she saw he was awake she gave him a smile. "Good morning, sleepyhead!" She chuckled at herself and walked over to him, placing the tray on the bedside table before taking a seat on the bed. "How did you sleep?"

Roy yawned and rubbed at his eyes for a moment before shrugging. "As good as a sick man can sleep."

The blonde rolled her eyes and sat up to start rummaging through the drawer of the bedside table for the medicine. Sometime yesterday she had brought all the medicine he might need and placed them in the drawer for easier access.

Once she found what she was looking for, she turned back to him and sat back down on the bed. "Got a headache?" she asked, and Roy groaned, making her snicker. He was grateful though; she could understand him pretty well. It was a relief that she knew what he needed without him having to voice anything.

She popped the lid off and held a pill in her hand for him to take as she held the glass of cool water for him. Roy propped himself up on his elbows and swallowed the pill, gulping down the water with appreciation.

With Ed's help he managed to sit up and rest his back comfortably on his propped up pillow. Then, Ed carefully placed the tray on his lap.

"Brought you breakfast," she said needlessly with a wide grin and sat back down close to him.

Roy hummed, thankful. "Breakfast in bed? Interesting," he teased and chuckled upon seeing Ed's indignant blush.

The blonde huffed and crossed her arms with a scowl. "Don't get used to this special treatment, because I assure you you'll be disappointed in the end."

Roy shook his head; he already knew that this was _never _happening again. Unless he got sick again of course. Anyhow, she didn't need to inform him of such.

He stared hungrily at the steaming hot soup before him and was ready to grab the spoon when a thought struck him. It struck him so hard his eyes widened and his mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape.

He was a fucking _genius. _

Suppressing a smirk, he made sure to sigh heavily and slump down in the bed, looking downhearted. His behaviour caught Ed's attention, just like he wanted it to, and she cocked an eyebrow at him. "Is everything alright?" she questioned. When Roy only chose to emit another sigh, she tried again. "Are you not hungry?"

The dark haired man shook his head in a way that didn't answer her question but didn't offer an explanation either. Pouting slightly, wide onyx eyes peered at her from underneath long eyelashes in a pleading manner. Alphonse had done this one before, and Roy knew exactly how to make it work to his favour.

"My hands are feeling too tired..." he said, sounding genuinely despondent even to his own ears. He had honestly never known he had such a natural talent for acting.

Ed blinked at him and furrowed her brow in puzzlement. "What's...that supposed to mean?" Her voice was hesitant – as if she was afraid of the answer. Roy almost chuckled. After yesterday, she was bound to expect _something _from him.

He looked at her and stuck out his bottom lip almost subconsciously and batted his eyelashes a couple of times as if to blink away tears. _As if. _

"Can you...help me eat?" He made sure his voice was timid and almost shy in order to make her believe that he was actually reluctant to accept her help but needing it all the same.

Ed blushed as comprehension made its way onto her face and looked at him incredulously. "You...you want me to feed you?" The way she said it made it sound more like a statement – as if she was trying to convince herself or confirm that was actually what he was asking – rather than a question, but the query was there as well.

Roy bit his lip and sniffled, averting his gaze. "It's alright if you don't want to...I just...Would you do it for me?" He lowered his head further until his chin was resting on his chest and waited, smothering a self-deriding grin with all his might.

Edeline worried her lower lip as she observed his downcast expression until she groaned – almost whined. Sighing, she ruffled his hair slightly to lighten the mood.

"Don't look so down, I'll help you alright?" Even though her voice came out soft enough, Roy knew her well enough to be able to detect that sharp edge underneath the softness. She was pissed that she was being pushed around like that but had decided not to show it for his sake. Roy was aware that he was treading on thin ice here; if she found out he was manipulating her she'd most likely leave and let him fend for himself.

At that moment, Roy made a life changing promise to himself; she was never going to find out about this. Not now, not in a month, not in ten years; NEVER.

The clattering of the spoon against the plate snapped him out of his reverie and he watched as Ed blew on the soup on the spoon before holding it out for him, her other hand cupping underneath so as to prevent any spillage. She looked at him expectantly, a faint blush on her round cheeks and a ghost of a smile on her lips.

Roy couldn't help but grace her with one of his genuine smiles in return as something fluttered in his chest. It was moments like these that he cherished the most; seeing this side of Ed wasn't common, but not unwanted either. It always reminded him that behind the tough exterior was a serene and gentle interior. It was one of the reasons why he had come to care about her as much as he did. Seeing her like this though made the beginnings of guilt settle in his gut; he was kind of taking advantage of her soft spots right now...

But then again, if he didn't pull something like this every once in a while he'd never get to see the beautiful person underneath the rude and obnoxious mask.

His smile widened when she cocked her head to the side involuntarily cutely in confusion; apparently, he had been staring too long. Shaking his head slightly, he took the spoon in his mouth, savouring both the slightly altered – due to sickness – taste of the soup and the widening of Ed's smile. Her blush became a bit more pronounced and Roy couldn't help the faint kiss he gave her hand, causing her to blink at him blankly before shaking her head and readying the next spoonful.

They continued like that in comfortable silence until the plate on Roy's lap was empty. He would never admit it, but he felt disappointment settle in his chest when the moment was over. He had been feeling content in the silence with Ed slowly getting spoonful after spoonful of soup in his mouth. He was never one to practically humiliate himself like this, but the feeling that it stirred up inside him surprised him. It made him feel cared for and loved – it was a warm feeling.

He watched with a soft gaze of longing as Ed got up and gathered the tray into her arms. She didn't offer another comment on her feeding him and instead smirked at him. "If you're feeling well enough I've got some biscuits. Want some?"

At the mention of biscuits Roy perked up with a grin. Honestly, he was feeling much better now that he had eaten and taken the pill. He felt energetic enough to get out of bed but knew better than to try. He was bound to feel nauseous instantly – not that Ed would allow him to get up in the first place.

Bobbing his head eagerly, Roy watched as Ed emitted a chuckle and shook her head at his childishness before sauntering out of the room, tray in hand.

A few minutes later she ascended again, holding a small bowl. Roy licked his lips subconsciously. He had a slight weakness for biscuits, and ever since Ed found out she had been making jokes about it all the time and mocked him every now and then. It used to drive him up the wall and he had ended up getting her equally riled up with a few short jokes but managed to accept the slight teasing eventually after Edeline made the best biscuits in the world. Apparently, Gracia had come in handy. He was forever grateful to the woman for teaching Ed the way to make such a delicious treat.

Handing him the bowl, Roy lost no time in getting his mouth stuffed. He heard Ed snort before taking a seat on the mattress. He paused for only a moment to look at her. She had her face twisted into a highly amused expression. Nonchalantly, she said, "I thought your hands were too tired."

Roy froze, biscuit half in his mouth. Hesitantly he looked over at Ed, who was staring at him with an eyebrow raised.

Busted.

Gulping the biscuit down, he looked back at her. "They are," he told her indifferently. When the other eyebrow went up next to the first disbelievingly, he added, "Biscuits are different."

She clearly didn't believe him but rolled her eyes with a muttered, "Whatever," before waiting for him to finish. Roy took hold of another biscuit and paused, staring at it thoughtfully. Ed chose not to comment, and waited.

Smirking playfully now, Roy raised his hand and brought the biscuit to the blonde's lips. Ed looked surprised, and after only a moment's hesitation opened her mouth and allowed Roy to place the cookie in.

He smiled in response and silently motioned for her to take a biscuit from the bowl. She complied, but only because she was curious.

The idea had just popped in his mind unbidden and with every second Roy felt as if he had started something very, _very _good. His heart was beating loudly with enthusiasm and he felt his insides do flip-flops as Ed reciprocated, however tentatively. He urged her on by indicating his want for her to feed it to him and opened his mouth, and Ed rolled her eyes before reluctantly obliging. Roy munched happily, unperturbed by Ed's unwillingness. He knew she was secretly enjoying this as much as he was from the smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She was trying to suppress it but Roy could see it as clear as day.

He absentmindedly groped for another one, just as Ed raised her hand. A moment later found them with Ed popping another biscuit into his mouth the same moment that he brought one into hers, and the both paused and blinked, before Roy smirked and licked at her finger. She made a sound of surprise as he started sucking the digit and she frowned as if accepting a challenge, before biting down on his finger in her mouth in a thankfully non-painful way. Roy hummed and bit hers slightly in response before she pulled it away.

Ed the turned her face to the side to get rid of Roy's finger and looked down at her own in slight disgust.

"Eww," she said, "It has spit and biscuit crumbs on it." With obvious distaste, she started wiping her finger off on Roy's sheets.

Mustang rolled his eyes before smirking. "At least you're not complaining about my 'germs' anymore."

Ed scowled at him as she continued to rub her finger on the bed vigorously. "Yeah because you've already given them to me anyway, _if _you remember," she grumbled.

Roy flashed a brilliant and flirtatious smirk. "Oh yes, I remember," he purred playfully, making Ed emit a groan and sit up.

"I'm outta here."

Roy made a sudden move to follow her, but came to realise a moment too late what a mistake he had made. His insides twisted painfully, and his headache returned with a vengeance. He was sure his face had gone ghostly white and he clenched his eyes shut as the world spun. His stomach convulsed repulsively and bile rose to his throat, and he barely managed to swallow it back, grimacing at the taste that lingered.

Ed was nearly out the door when Roy's voice made her halt.

"Ed..." he whispered, urgently enough for Ed to turn around with a frown of worry.

"What?" she asked, her golden eyes immediately taking in Roy's pale complexion critically.

He looked at her with panicked eyes. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Ed's eyes widened in horror.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are looove.<em>


	4. Cuddling

_A/N God I feel like I haven't updated in years even though the last update was exactly one week ago. XD This chapter was so much fun to write and was actually the way this story came into fruition! :D Hope you enjoy!  
><em>

_Disclaimer: yeah we know, you don't need to rub it in_

**Warning: Fluff guyzzzzz. The fluff killzzz. Oh and a bit of language.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4: Cuddling<em>

To put it plainly, Roy felt like shit.

Yesterday he had been puking his guts out for what seemed like ages and after he was done his headache had returned tenfold and his throat stung like a bitch. He had barely made it to the bathroom, with Ed's support, before he fell to his knees and emptied everything into the toilet bowl. It had left him with an empty stomach and a horrible taste in his mouth he was sure would take a lot of scrubbing with his toothbrush to get rid of.

Once he was done he felt really tired, and with Ed's help he managed to drag himself to bed and get back under the covers, shivering. He honestly hadn't wanted for Edeline to see him in such a state; a vomiting mess. It was weak and just plain disgusting and he saw that despite having stayed by his side all Ed had wanted to do was get some fresh air. The whole bathroom stunk of puke when he was done.

He never liked it when he didn't have control over the situation, and that was exactly what had happened back then. Roy couldn't possible hold it in; his stomach had taken control over him and had him emptying its contents without a care in the world. It was one thing to act in an embarrassing manner purposely and an entirely different thing to be unable to control the way you're being humiliated. Roy craved control like a drug.

Needless to say he felt embarrassed about the predicament he and Ed had found themselves into. Everything had been going perfectly only to have that repulsing turn off shatter all his hard work.

His stomach was a heartless bastard, that was for sure.

Furthermore, his fever had soared right after, and he had fallen asleep as soon as Ed had taken his temperature, a frown marring her pretty face. Apparently she hadn't liked what she saw.

When he awoke he was alone in the room, a strange wetness on his forehead. It wasn't uncomfortable – quite the opposite; it was cool and eased his headache a bit. Curiosity got the best of him and he raised a trembling hand to his forehead, fingers brushing against the cool towel there instantly.

He groaned when he accidentally applied pressure; his head felt like someone had split it open.

Weary onyx eyes surveyed the room, rendering it empty – Ed wasn't here. He felt himself pout; he was left feelings peculiarly bereft. His chest tightened with the feeling of needing a bit of comfort, a cool hand to stroke him and bring him back to the world of dreams, and it was almost overwhelming. He frowned; his thoughts were going all mushy. Maybe his temperature was higher than he thought.

Nevertheless, there was only one thing he could do to get what he wanted.

His throat felt itchy and he started coughing until he felt like he was going to cough up a lung if he didn't stop soon. The sound apparently had been loud enough to be heard all the way downstairs, for Ed appeared soon after, a glass of water in her hand.

She passed it to him wordlessly, and he gulped it down in one go, grateful for the cool water caressing his sore throat. He gave the empty glass back to the blonde and wiped the slight tears that had gathered at his eyes with his harsh coughing. He lay back down on the bed, the pillow immediately making his head feel a bit more at ease. Edeline sat next to him, again without a word – as if knowing any sound would aggravate Roy's headache – and reached for the towel on his forehead. He whined at the loss of the cool water alleviating the pain but watched as Ed placed it inside a bowl on the bedside table, which he just noticed, and then placed it back on his forehead. It was even cooler than before and he sighed in contentment.

His blonde lover sat back down on the bed, worrying her bottom lip. Roy looked at her questionably; she looked ready to say something. Actually, she was acting pretty weird today; she hadn't uttered much and there seemed to be something constantly on her mind. She tended to look at him oddly as well. It was the look she was giving him now.

She sighed. "How are you feeling?"

Roy shrugged; he didn't trust his voice right now, it was bound to be all scratchy and rough. It would probably crack halfway through his sentence as well. At his nonverbal answer, Ed's frown deepened and Roy had the sudden urge to reach out and ease those lines on her forehead. He didn't like it when she worried over him like this. Normally people wouldn't be so concerned over a simple fever, but he knew Ed was different; she had lost her mother from an illness so her intense worry over his being sick was understandable.

"I'm fine," he groaned out. His voice _did _come out horrible, and he cleared his throat in a futile attempt to make it sound better. "Really."

Ed nodded slowly, as if she was trying to convince herself that was really the truth and shuffled slightly closer to his face. "Do you...need anything?"

She placed her cool hand on his flushed cheek and pursed her lips at the hotness. Roy, on the other hand, savoured the coldness. He honestly felt like shit. He couldn't breathe from his nose, he was both hot _and _cold, his head appeared to be attempting his murder and his throat was getting there first. Not to mention that there was an aftertaste of puke in his mouth and the feeling of an empty stomach – not that he wanted to get anything in there again.

Roy honestly needed a hug right now.

Groaning – until his throat hurt and he stopped – he turned on his side and grasped Edeline's hand, tugging. Ed raised an eyebrow inquisitively as Roy tugged harder. "Get in bed with me," he murmured, his voice rough and thick from sleep and sickness. Ed sighed and gazed hesitantly at the empty space next to him on the double bed. Then, she looked back at him.

"Come _on_...For me?" Roy cleared his throat again and coughed in his hand at the itchy feeling the action brought before looking back at Edeline, blinking the blur out of his vision.

Without a word, Ed hopped next to him on the bed and Roy turned on his other side. Shamelessly, he wrapped his arms around her and held her by the waist as close to him as possible like a big teddy bear. Ed sighed in resignation and stroked his hair in a comforting manner as he closed his eyes.

"I feel horrible," he whined into her side and tightened his hold on her. He had always been whiny when he didn't feel well; Hawkeye had always told him so when he came to work with a hangover and Maes had been teasing him about his 'bitchy side' ever since he found out.

His lover emitted another sigh and touched his cheek with her cool hand again, making him moan in appreciation. Her other hand went through his hair in a very soothing rhythm and he snuggled further into her.

"You'll feel better soon," he heard her say, and he could only hum in response as he buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. Somehow the familiar smell of her shampoo mixed with biscuits, what was entirely Ed and a faint trace of oil made his throbbing head calm down ever so slightly. It was a far cry from the normal dose of scent, but what managed to get passed his blocked nostrils was a godsend.

Her presence next to him made him feel warm, but at the same time offered the coolness he so desperately sought. All in all, it was a very comforting presence.

Sighing, he pulled her closer subconsciously with a faint cough and breathed her in – as much as he could, anyway.

As Ed lay with Roy on the bed the worry she was feeling only managed to intensify. It wasn't the fact that he started acting all cuddly and whiny that had gotten her so worried. It was the way his fever had gone up unexpectedly last night. She had been really taken aback when he had claimed to be feeling sick, since before now he had been eating just fine. Perhaps she shouldn't have given him those biscuits. Maybe they had been too much for his sensitive stomach to digest.

Up until now she had only been giving him different types of soup and she had honestly thought he would be feeling well enough to stomach a few biscuits. Apparently, she had been wrong. And now she was feeling the guilt all too well. If she hadn't given him those biscuits he wouldn't have gotten worse and he wouldn't have had to go through what he did yesterday. They had stayed in the toilet for over an hour, just having him dry heaving. To say she felt bad was an understatement. She had felt sick to her stomach herself while watching Roy emptying his stomach's contents but she forced herself to stay with him. It was her fault it had happened in the first place. Of course she knew Roy didn't blame her, but then fact that it was her fault remained.

She ran her fingers through his black locks as he kept snuggling further into her and for once she let him, the guilt not allowing her to object. After what she caused this was the least she could offer. She stared at his pale but flushed face with a frown, and he must've sensed her staring because he opened his eyes and their gazes locked.

"What's wrong?" he asked her with a hint of worry. It made the guilt in her gut all the more pronounced. He should be worried about himself, not about _her_!

She shook her head and plastered a fake smile on her face. "Nothing's wrong."

Roy frowned, clearly not buying the act. The smile must've come out really weak. "Tell me," he demanded, though his raspy voice and the way it cracked at the end took the seriousness out of it.

Ed shook her head again, but decided to at least tell him the gist of what was bothering her, since she knew he would keep pestering her until he found out and he needed to sleep. "I just feel guilty, that's all." She tried offering a smile but it faltered.

His frown deepened at her words and he shifted slightly to look at her better while keeping his arms around her. "Why?"

She shrugged. "It's my fault this happened. I shouldn't have given you those biscuits."

Roy snorted, but scowled at the pain it brought to his throat. "It wasn't the biscuits, idiot." His hold on her tightened reassuringly and he moved a hand to caress her side soothingly.

The blonde averted her gaze and murmured, "Yes it was. You had been fine up till now."

He rolled his eyes and leaned forward to bump his head against hers gently, careful so as to keep the towel in place. "It's not your fault I said."

Edeline huffed and turned away from him a bit – as much as she could while having two strong arms wrapped around her waist. "Whatever."

Roy smiled at his minor victory and kissed her cheek softly before a yawn took over. Ed looked at him and sat up as much as she could, Roy arms refusing to let go and dragging her down. "You should go to sleep."

"With you here." It wasn't a question but a statement, a demand, and Ed scowled at the commanding voice.

"I'm going to re-wet your towel and go make dinner – you have to sleep." Her vexation was evident in her voice as she squirmed to get out of his hold.

"Don't go, damn it," Roy hissed and brought her down quickly, making her grunt as her back hit the mattress. She turned to glare at him and he returned the glare no problem. Ed narrowed her eyes warningly but once Roy graced her with one of those heart-melting puppy dog eyes look her glare faltered as her heart warmed. She really felt like she had kicked a puppy and sighed, slumping back down.

"Have you been talking to Al lately?" The question was out of her mouth before she even had time to process it and it surprised her that she actually hadn't thought of the possibility before. Roy was acting exactly like Al did when he was sick.

The sudden tensing of Roy's muscles around her body instantly made her suspicious and she swore that if he had been playing her all this time he'd _pay. _

The muscles around her slowly relaxed. "Why would you think that?" her lover questioned, his voice surprisingly steady and clear, considering his sore throat.

She stared hard at him, trying to find fault in his facade. "Because you act exactly like him when sick," she stated plainly, her eyes glaring into his very soul as if wishing to be a witness to all his darkest and most guarded secrets.

Roy swallowed and shook his head cutely. "Nope," he said innocently. "I haven't been talking to your brother. You can ask him as well if you don't believe me." He knew Alphonse would catch on and save his sorry ass. He just knew. The kid was too clever for his own good sometimes but in cases like these Roy was sure he could trust him to put two and two together.

"I will," was Ed's monotonous and highly suspicious reply.

Roy took the opportunity to push her gently back down on the mattress completely and snuggle up to her once more. Ed sighed heavily but relinquished. "What the hell is even wrong with you?" she muttered in annoyance.

Roy hummed in a questioning manner. Ed snorted. "Look at you; snuggling up to me. Never thought you were the cuddly type, Roy. And we've been together for quite a long time – that's saying something."

He cracked a smile. "Is it that strange that I missed you these two weeks?"

The blonde blinked at him in a way that told him she was not amused. "You kidding me? You've never act like _this_."

Roy shrugged and pulled her body even closer if that was even possible. "I'm sick, gimme a break. I need _looove._" He stretched out the last word in a teasing way that made Ed snort out a laugh she had been trying to keep in.

Her face softened afterwards though and she turned to her side to stare at him. Roy rested his head on her collarbone and she settled for running her fingers through his dark locks once more.

"Idiot," she said fondly, getting a wide grin – dimples and all – out of her lover.

* * *

><p><em>AN Roy is so cute why can't I have 'immmmmmmm ;w;  
><em>

_Reviews are LOVE! :D_


	5. Pretending

_A/N This chapter is much longer than the others, reaching just short of 5,000 words! :D This was a rather hard chapter to write, mainly because I got stuck towards the middle of it but I hope it doesn't show! X3 I hope you enjoy it all the same! :)_

_I would like to thank all the people who are reviewing, because really, nothing is better for an author than completing a story and then seeing the response it gets. :) _

_Two of you reviewers don't have accounts so I can't reply to you, but I want you two to know I'm reading your reviews and you put a smile to my face! :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own them *sniff* _

**Warning: language - it's Ed guys do I really have to tell you every time? xD**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5: Pretending<em>

The following day, Roy nearly had a heart attack.

He had been asleep, arms still wrapped tightly around his blonde lover and his chin tucked safely in the crook of her neck. When he cracked his eyes open to let consciousness claim him completely, it took him a moment to notice.

His eyelids didn't feel heavy, and the corners of his eyes didn't sting and demand to be closed again for more rest. He was feeling strangely...relaxed and rejuvenated. His brow creased but he mentally shrugged, figuring he had fallen asleep early yesterday and had had plenty of rest.

That settled, he turned to the blonde sleeping soundlessly next to him and smirked. She was still dead to the world so he could have a few minutes to roughly prepare today's plan. Hmm, what should he ask her to do...?

Chuckling softly at the way his thoughts were going, he buried his face in her golden hair and took a deep breath, her alluring scent filling his nostrils.

–Wait, what?

He paused, all traces of smugness gone momentarily as he processed this newly discovered fact.

He could breathe. His nose didn't feel blocked at all, and on second thought his head didn't feel packed with fluffy cotton either. What was even scarier was that his headache was nonexistent.

Onyx eyes widened in realisation. _It can't be..._

No, he told himself, it couldn't be. Biting his lip in doubt, he reached over and breathed Ed in again, her scent making him lightheaded but even more horrified than before. There was no denying it – he could breathe.

His hold on Ed slackened as he focused on his thoughts. He gulped in dread at what was most likely true but didn't want confirmed, only to freeze as another mortifying fact found its way into his mind. He had gulped – and there had been no itchy pain. And that could mean only one thing.

He didn't have a sore throat anymore.

Gulping one last time for good measure, he winced at the just _slight _soreness and he decided to close his eyes and wait for Ed to wake up so she could leave to make breakfast. Then, alone, he could inspect this petrifying news further.

Not even ten minutes later, Edeline stirred in his arms. He didn't dare move as she opened her eyes and blinked the sleep out of them. He waited as she propped herself up on her elbows as she took in her surroundings and then groaned, falling back onto the bed softly. Roy still had his arms around her but not as tightly as before, so as to enable her movement.

On the contrary to what he had insisted on yesterday, he now wanted her _out. _He needed to figure things out – if what he thought had happened had actually happened then he had to find a back-up plan. Damn it, why hadn't he thought of a back-up plan before?

He blamed the sickness.

Ed cleared her throat roughly and Roy stilled even his thoughts, hoping he hadn't been caught. Ed then murmured something incoherent and cleared her throat once more. "...Ugh, feel like shit..." was what Roy had been able to catch and he did his best not to open his eyes to take a look at her.

He wanted her out right now.

Ed sighed and wiggled out of his hold, stood up and, once Roy was sure she had her back to him, cracked a single eye open to observe. She had paused to grab hold of the bed to steady herself – probably got up too fast, was Roy's explanation.

She ran a hand through her hair and dragged herself to the door, which she promptly pulled open, mumbling about stupid Mustang and a blocked nose. Oh and germs.

Roy frowned as she exited, and only when he heard her mismatched footsteps padding down the stairs did he sit up. She hadn't sounded too well...

The thought lingered for a few seconds before it got shoved roughly to the back of his mind, much more important matters coming forth.

Remembering what he had to do, Roy got out of bed at the speed of light, horrified when he didn't feel an ounce of dizziness, and practically ran to the adjoining bathroom. He shoved his face in front of the mirror to inspect himself close up, hands gripping the sides of the sink and feet parted slightly in urgency. He narrowed his eyes in scrutiny.

His face was still pale, but healthy looking – like it usually was, and the flush on his cheeks had been reduced considerably. Black bags still decorated the space underneath his eyes but that was normal, considering his job and what Hawkeye made him do, but even that had been reduced slightly. He noticed his hair was messy – like it always was – as he raised a hand to rest on his forehead. That was when Roy realised that his suspicions had been right.

He wasn't sick anymore.

_Shit._

No, no, no. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't have recovered _that _fast!

He ran a hand through his hair in panic as onyx eyes continued to take in the undeniably sexy image in the mirror.

People would find this current predicament a bit bizarre because, really, aren't people usually happy and relieved when their fever breaks while they're asleep and they're well again?

Well, Roy used to be one of those people but now he had other matters to consider. He had so many things he had wanted to manipulate Ed into doing and he knew for a fact that if he wasn't sick, then Alphonse's tricks wouldn't work on her. She'd find it incredibly suspicious or even brush his attempts aside with an annoyed, "Manipulative bastard."

As every second ticked by Roy's dread increased. This couldn't possibly be happening. There was simply no way he could wait until the _next _time he got sick for round two of this game. He didn't get sick too often either...

The idea hit Roy like a baseball bat and his eyes widened, a gasp that only came from the mouths of genius people when they had had a breakthrough emitting from his being. Then, in a matter of nanoseconds a wide, evil and dreadfully sexy smirk darkened his features. Roy looked back at his reflection in the mirror and stuck one finger in the smug man's face.

"You've got it, Roy Mustang."

* * *

><p>Ed blew her nose for what felt like the millionth time that day. She had been feeling terrible from the moment she woke up and she had no idea why – okay, no, scratch that. She had a pretty good idea of why she was feeling like she was. She hadn't been too fond of sleeping next to Roy for one reason; she didn't want to catch whatever he had. However, yesterday sleep had claimed her early and she had ended up breathing the same air as him.<p>

But was it really that that had given her this godforsaken cold? It could've been the kiss he had given her a few days back – they had more than shared spit. It could be that. Either way, there was only one thing she was positive of. It was Roy's fault. _All. His. Fault!_

She was thoroughly pissed with him because of this. She had agreed to help him and take care of him – hell, she even tolerated his whiny, sick, perverted, cute and super annoying self all these days without a word. But enough was enough. This was the last straw.

He had seemed better anyway today, so maybe they could switch places for once and she could get some shuteye. Truth knows she needed it already; she was ready to fall into a coma and wake up next week – and she had only been awake a couple of hours!

Sighing heavily, she buttered the toast quickly (after having washed her snotty hands first of course) and placed the plate on the tray, together with a cool glass of water. After what had happened a couple of days ago she was reluctant to give him anything she thought might aggravate his stomach, so she stuck with soup and, after having him complaining about the monotony, toast.

Rolling her eyes at the whiny memory of him demanding something different from soup, she headed back up the stairs and to Roy's room. She was met with her bastard of a lover tucked in the covers tightly – it wasn't the way she had left him so she guessed he had either woken up or shifted in his sleep because he was cold.

She deliberately made some noise as she entered so as to determine if he was awake or not. Apparently he was, because he turned around to her groggily.

"Morning," he greeted, his voice still a bit rough but remarkably better than yesterday. She nodded curtly in response, too miffed with him to even offer a decent good morning. It was his fault she was feeling like complete shit today – she was cold now as well! She honestly wouldn't be surprised if she was running a fever by the end of the day.

Setting the tray on the bedside table after removing the bowl with the cool water from yesterday, she sat on the bed and pinched the bridge of her nose in a futile attempt to appease the faint traces of a migraine. Roy noticed her actions and frowned, raising a hand to take hers away from her face. She opened her eyes at the contact – when had she even closed them? – and looked at his worried and suspiciously healthy-looking face.

"You alright?" he questioned softly, the rough edge his voice had had before completely gone now. The words came out smooth and danced around her ears, making her frown. He sounded...normal. Healthy.

She grunted in response and batted his hand away. "I'm fine."

Roy didn't seem to be convinced but thankfully let it go. She gestured to the tray and watched with narrowed eyes as he slowly sat up and rested the tray on his lap. He bit into the toast without another word.

"How are _you _feeling today?" she asked offhandedly as she traced the crinkles in the covers with her eyes.

Roy stilled his chewing to give her a glance, before turning back to his food and replying, "Better than yesterday but still like shit."

His answer sounded sincere enough but Ed really wanted to make him admit he wasn't feeling too bad today and maybe even offer to make lunch so she could rest. A rather large part of her just _knew _that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon if she continued with her current plan, but she tried anyway.

"You sound better today," was her next nonchalant comment, and she spared a pointed glance at him.

Roy raised an eyebrow but didn't speak as he swallowed the toast and gulped down the water. He set the tray on the table next to him and got back under the covers. Ed hadn't been expecting a reply after all that, but accepted the murmured, "I'm still not feeling too good though."

The blonde frowned and sighed in resignation before placing a hand on Roy's forehead, expecting it to be hot. Her other hand had already been making its way to the top drawer next to the bed for the pills when it froze, golden eyes turning back to the dark haired man lying on the bed.

Roy didn't seem to have a fever.

Her frown deepened and she scrutinised him closely. He _did _look much better today...

"Roy," she started in that accusing voice of hers that always made Roy wince. She used that voice when he had hidden something from her or had eaten all the biscuits...

"Yeah?" he answered, trying his best to seem utterly oblivious to the threatening tone of voice.

Their gazes locked and Roy swallowed surreptitiously in apprehension.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

Roy blinked as innocently as he could. "Not really..."

Golden eyes narrowed to slits. "Oh really...?"

A cute, anxious nod. "Uh-huh."

She didn't believe him.

* * *

><p>Oh Truth, she didn't believe him!<p>

Roy's mind was running a mile a minute as he tried to find something, _anything_ credible to say and simultaneously keep his shit together. And that was hard, taking the murderous glare she was sending his way into account.

He decided to do the first thing that came to mind.

Extending his arms, he grabbed Ed by the waist too fast for her to even process what was happening, let alone react, and rolled her over on the bed, him landing on top of her. She yelped – a mixture of surprise with confusion and, oh Truth, traces of anger – as she fell on the soft mattress she had woken up on.

Roy had his face buried in the pillow while Ed was breathing down his neck. He had acted completely on impulse, and he was quickly regretting such uncharacteristic actions – this 'acting on a whim' was Ed's thing. Now he had to face a question that if he didn't offer an answer to hell was probably going to ensue.

–What now?

He had managed to drive Edeline away from her suspicious thoughts, but now was he doomed to face her anger? He had to find something to say – an excuse for his actions.

He must've been sitting still for more than he realised because Ed started squirming underneath him.

"Get the hell off me, you bastard!" she shouted and he grimaced at the loud volume directly in his ear.

_Think, think, think...!_

He rolled off her abruptly and she sat on her elbows, glaring daggers at him. "What the hell was that for!?"

Roy decided to play cool and flashed a complacent smirk. "Sorry, I just had this _urge _to hold you."

Her features darkened and Roy idly wondered if she was going to hit him.

* * *

><p>A few hours later found Ed cooking lunch in the kitchen. Her nose was running, her head ached, she was flippin' <em>freezing <em>and she was pretty sure she was running a fever.

And it was all the bastard's fault.

Despite herself, Edeline found her mind going through several ideas for vengeance as she stirred the soup.

She could always just leave him to fend for himself...But no, she wasn't too fond of leaving him here alone – Truth knows he wasn't _truly _ill and was in need of her help. If she left and something happened to him – well, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself.

There was always the option of giving him lunch and going for a nap. But then that wasn't going to have any disdainful effect on him; having had lunch, Roy would most likely take a nap himself...

Ed huffed indignantly and her train of thought was broken by the loud shrill of the phone.

She jumped at the sudden ear-splitting noise and took the pan off the stove before walking over to the phone.

"Hello?"

_"__Hey, Sis." _Her little brother's voice instantly made all thoughts of revenge and evil flee her mind and a smile graced her lips.

"Hey, Al. What's up?"

She could practically see her brother shrugging. _"Nothing much. I just wanted to check up on the Colonel. How is he?"_

Some of her former dismay returned and it seeped into her words. "Bastard's fucking fine. I bet he just wants to give me a hard time by saying otherwise. I mean, can you believe it!? After all I've done for him as well! I told you he was a bastard!"

_"__And that's why you're still with him." _The eye roll was so strong in her mind she nearly snarled in annoyance.

"Yeah well, not for long if he continues with this shit!" She didn't mean it, and they both knew it. Somehow, that knowledge made Ed even angrier - she hated knowing people could control her in any way and get away with it.

_"__Whatever you say, Sister. Now," _– his voice gained a giddy tone and Ed was immediately suspicious, narrowing her eyes at nothing – "tell me what he's doing to you exactly."

The blonde remained silent as her mind mulled over these words. She knew her brother well and she could damn well tell when he had done something and was now sitting back, watching everything take place in front of him with amusement.

The fleeting recollection of one of her and Roy's conversations flashed in her mind as her brain started connecting the dots.

_"__Have you been talking to Al lately?" _

_The sudden tensing of Roy's muscles around her body instantly made her suspicious._

_He slowly relaxed. "Why would you think that?" _

_She stared hard at him, trying to find fault in his facade. "Because you act exactly like him when sick." _

_"__Nope," he said innocently. "I haven't been talking to your brother. You can ask him as well if you don't believe me." _

_"__I will," was Ed's monotonous and highly suspicious reply._

"Al..." Ed started, ignoring her brother's request.

There was a brief pause on the other line and then a mildly anxious voice. _"...Yes?"_

"Have you been talking to Mustang lately?"

The silence that ensued spoke louder than any words that might've been said and she needed nothing else to come to a conclusion..."You're involved...aren't you." A statement. A blunt, monotonous, statement.

Al squeaked and Edeline's head throbbed with the headache. _"Well, I didn't do anything bad!" _

"You're a horrible liar, Al." – A pause – "Spill. _What _did you tell him, _exactly_?"

Ed was positively seething. How could Al do this to her? He knew all her weaknesses and soft spots and had gone and given them to Mustang without a second fucking thought! And then Mustang – how dare he take advantage of her like that! She had been willing to stay with him and help him but he had only been interested in seeing what he could get her to do! She had tolerated many things from him but this time, she wasn't sure if it was because of the sore throat, the headache and the coldness, but she was absolutely _furious._

The bastard – now he'd done it.

_"__I..."_

"_Yes_, Al?"

_"__I...kind of told him that you can't resist the puppy-dog eyes look..."_

Ed took a deep breath, feeling her headache throb painfully as the oxygen half-entered her nostrils. "And _why_ did you do that exactly?"

A nervous chuckle. _"He wanted to get you in an outfi– Oh come on! So I told him; big deal, Sister!"_

Edeline paused again before gritting out, "Bye, Al. You're still in trouble."

And with that, she slammed the phone down on its cradle and stomped up the stairs, her automail leaving dents in the stairs. In front of Roy's bedroom door she merely took a deep breath before she swung the door open with force so it hit the wall with a bam, startling a supposedly sleeping Roy and making him fly up in a sitting position with a hand poised to snap.

Upon seeing who was at the door, his wide-eyed expression diminished and that of a more irascible nature replaced it. His hand lowered back down – he wasn't even wearing his gloves. "Why are you banging the doors, Edeline? I have a headache–"

"Oh fuck you!" the blonde yelled and walked in the room, banging the door closed behind her. Roy winced.

Realising the blond's anger was most likely his doing, Roy straightened his back. "What's wrong, Ed?" he asked smoothly, gently. Ed narrowed her eyes and his tone seemed to piss her off further.

"You – you – YOU!" She pointed a shaking and indignant index finger at him and her flushed face scrunched up.

Roy blinked. "What did I do, _now? _I was sleeping!"

"I don't _care_," she snarled and Mustang frowned; something _bad _had happened. Bad being the understatement of the year.

Shifting in the bed, Roy threw the covers off his body and, trying to look dizzy, walked over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders tentatively, reluctant to aggravate the volatile blonde further.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

Ed took a deep breath, which did nothing to ease her anger mainly because more than half the oxygen didn't make it up her nose, and her eyes narrowed to slits. "I phoned Al," was all she said, her voice an ominous whisper.

Roy froze. _He didn't – did he?_ Recovering, he put on a nonchalant mask. "And?"

"_And_," the blonde started, chuckling bitterly, "He told me what game you're playing."

Oh God, Roy thought, he _did!_

"Traitor." The hiss escaped Roy's lips before he could help himself and at Ed's enraged growl grimaced. "Look–"

"You'll _pay_, you bastard!" Ed bellowed. "How dare you manipulate me like that! I'm not one of your little toys Mustang! I'm not going to allow you to drag me back and forth whenever you please!"

Smacking his hands away from her shoulders, Edeline turned and instantly felt the dizziness from the abrupt motion. She gripped her head as she swayed – the room going around in circles. She lifted her foot to take a step but it never met the floor. Instead, warm arms encircled her body as Roy kept her upright.

"Ed? Are you alright?" His voice was distant but she clung to it with all her might. He sounded genuinely concerned and the first traces of guilt could be detected as well. She leaned against the warm and broad chest subconsciously as the room stopped spinning.

She suddenly felt her feet leave the floor, and soon she was being carried and laid on the soft mattress of the bed. She sighed as the soft pillow appeased her headache. Almost immediately she started shivering and felt a warm hand on her forehead, followed by a curse.

"Shit, Ed, why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?"

Ed coughed harshly and a glass of cool water was forced in her grip. It was the one she had brought Roy a few hours before. She took a sip and then felt it leave her hand and she was lowered back on the mattress.

"Idiot."

She felt the bed dip as Roy sat at the place she had occupied so many times in the last few days. Fingers brushed her fringe out of her eyes and off her forehead, where strands had clung because of the sweat. She could feel the flush on her cheeks that was no longer because of anger and she closed her eyes, willing the world to stop moving.

The opening and closing of a drawer could be heard as Roy took out the little bottle of the medication he had been given and offered her a pill. Still in a slight daze, Edeline swallowed it dry before groaning as her headache throbbed unexpectedly. Roy stroked her hair with a frown, before getting up without a word and heading downstairs.

"Don't think you're off the hook, Mustang," Ed croaked, clearing her throat several times. The yelling before hadn't done her sore throat any good at all.

The footsteps ceased for a moment, before she heard the door shut.

* * *

><p>Roy felt guilty. And angry. And betrayed. But <em>God <em>did he feel guilty.

He had noticed from the moment she had woken up that Ed wasn't as healthy as she acted to be. But he had no idea it went to such an extent. She had seemed fine and he had brushed it aside, honestly believing that Ed would tell him if she didn't feel well enough to take care of him. How stupid had he been.

He had known Ed for years, he had known how she used to hide her injuries so as not to worry Alphonse, or anyone, really, so he should've known better than to think she would throw in the towel and succumb to sickness. She had too much pride to admit she felt sick to him as well – so why had he thought she would act otherwise?

_Stupid, stupid! _

He cursed himself repeatedly as he walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen. He should've known; he should've seen it.

Why was Ed the only person who could make him feel like trash?

He supposed he did deserve the punishment he was going to receive sooner or later. If it meant getting rid of this guilt then he'd take anything – _why hadn't he realised it sooner? He just _had _to wait until she collapsed..._

Shaking his head roughly, Roy scowled to himself as he poured some soup into two bowls – she had made lunch as well. How much had she pushed herself?

Roy took a deep breath and composed himself. He metaphorically picked up his irrational thoughts one by one and formed them into more logical ones. He'd take the punishment when it came, he'd apologise; but first, he had to ensure she was well cared for.

His thoughts, now much calmer, drifted to Alphonse. He didn't really believe the blond would deliberately betray him like this so he found it safe to assume Ed had seen through his lies. He _was _an atrocious liar anyway. He guessed he should've known better than to think he could keep this a secret forever.

Sighing, Roy grabbed the two bowls and started ascending the stairs. He'd eat with Ed if she was still up to it, because he was sure he'd have to feed her. And what an ordeal that would be.

* * *

><p><em>AN Well, Roy, you're pretty much busted! hehehe 8D_

_ Can you believe we have one chapter left? :'C I'm going to miss posting this...Oh well, better finish that longer fic I'm working on with this pairing haha.  
><em>


	6. Consequences

_A/N Hello again! I had a ton of fun writing this chapter and it made me giggle and fangirl like stupid. XD I just LOVE these two though. They're my OTP guys, you can't blame me. _

_This chapter wasn't actually a part of the plan I had for this fic, but the idea was there so why not make use of it? ;D The fic was supposed to end with the last chapter...but I wrote this, and I can say I had too much fun while doing so. 8D It works like an epilogue really, and I believe it's a better ending. :)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! ...Unfortunately._

**Warning: Sexual suggestions, language, descriptive making out scene and a sexy Roy - but when _isn't _he sexy? Pss, never.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6: Consequences<em>

"Mustang! Get your ass up here!"

Roy sighed for the umpteenth time that day and buttered the toast begrudgingly.

Ed had been sick for two days now and he could easily say he had had _enough_. The blonde had apparently taken it upon herself to give him hell while she was sick.

She was whiny, just plain annoying, a complete baby, especially when she was complaining and hitting the mattress with tight fists because she didn't want to eat soup again, and in general a gift from hell. What a pretty gift.

"Rooooooooooooy!"

Roy was sure the wail could be heard all the way to headquarters, where certain subordinates would be currently snickering at his predicament. The fact that he could imagine it disturbed him immensely. It hadn't helped that Hawkeye had been _way _too pleasant when he had explained the situation and why he couldn't return to headquarters just yet. She had even come by to drop off his paperwork, which he _had _to have completed by the time he returned to the office.

Gripping the tray steadily, he quickly ascended the stairs and gave himself the once over in the mirror to ensure he was just like Ed wanted him, before entering the room. The blonde had made sure she got the best out of his punishment, and after incredulous objection from him and a painful reminder that he had made her do the same, he curmudgeonly stripped all the way down to his boxers. In front of her. While she was snickering like the brat she was.

She had made him play the fucking _stripper _and the memory of himself getting rid of his shirt and trying, _trying _not to look too embarrassed as he put on a flirtatious look and moved like a fucking _slut _just hurt his pride too much to even _bear _to think about. This was most definitely blackmail material, and Roy knew it full well. It would be a miracle if she stayed quiet about this and not tell _Havoc..._Perhaps if he reminded her of her time wearing the miniskirt outfit she'd forget all about this...

Besides, the others weren't supposed to know about their relationship.

Ed certainly seemed to have enjoyed the first part of the punishment though. She kept giving him these too amused and mocking stares and those smirks that had made him want to rip her hair out – which he loved, so that was saying something – and kick her out of the house. She even had the nerve to give him several mock-playful and no way near innocent glances every time he took off an article of clothing. She gave him hell when he took off his pants. The verbal encouragement and whistles honestly _made _him _feel_ like a stripper...

Honestly, why had he even missed her? Those two weeks had been so peaceful without her around...

Now, in only a red tie and black boxers, he set the tray down on the bedside table and Edeline shot him an evil grin.

"Finally," she grumbled but the mischievous glint in her eye took the bite out of it. Roy shifted his weight from one foot to the other awkwardly; he wasn't used to being dressed like that in front of a woman – it was usually the other way around!

After a hand gesture from Ed, he sat on the bed and carefully placed the tray in the blonde's lap. Orange juice, toast, water and a biscuit.

She looked at him expectantly for a moment, and when he didn't move, she smirked. "Feed me," she drawled, looking at him cutely. "My hands are _too tired._" He glared. She pouted adorably and batted her eyelashes. "For me...?"

Roy flushed in spite of himself as his words were thrown back at him mockingly and, after having the tray pushed pointedly closer, he picked up the toast with a scowl. Ed opened her mouth wide, and seemed to be desperately holding back another smirk, for she struggled to keep her lips apart. He carefully placed the toast in her mouth, cautious not to get any of his fingers near those teeth; he really didn't want to experience what he had last time...In other words, he really didn't want to get his fingers bitten to death. He still had that plaster around his index finger...

For a moment he debated shoving the toast down her throat and choking her, but then decided against it; he already had enough to feel guilty about. Her death by toast wouldn't help any.

He watched her chew her food, his face blank as he waited. Last time he had gotten up, eager to leave, she hadn't been too nice with her reprimanding.

Swallowing, she gulped down her orange juice and pointed at the biscuit with her index finger silently. Roy sighed and picked it up, before placing, or rather throwing it carefully (because he really didn't want to get bitten) into her wide open mouth. A smirk adorned her face at his reluctance to bring his finger close, before she grabbed his wrist and brought one digit close enough to lick. He snatched it back with a glare.

His blonde lover grinned, leaning back nonchalantly. "Go get me more toast."

She promptly shoved the tray back in his arms and he narrowed his eyes at the blatant order, but bit his tongue and stood up, making sure his disapproval was all over his face and in his voice as he grit out, "Of course, Edeline."

"Ah!" The blonde chided, raising a finger.

"–Sir," Roy corrected with clenched teeth.

Edeline smirked and Mustang wanted to break the tray. She flicked her hand and Roy, knowing a dismissive gesture when he saw one, left for the kitchen, muttering incoherent objections and profanities all the way there.

Back in the kitchen, he pursed his lips as he waited for the toast to pop and crossed his arms, leaning against the counter. This was absolutely ridiculous. Who ate so much toast anyway? She was definitely doing this on purpose. Just to spite him. And the tie was really uncomfortable loose like that...

The toast popped and he quickly buttered it, making sure to add the extra butter Ed liked. She always complained he didn't butter her toast enough...

"Mustang!" Roy's eyebrow twitched at the loud yell from upstairs. It was funny how she could shout like that, considering her sore throat and all..."What the hell's taking you so long!? I'm hungry! Do you _want _me to starve!?" Definitely on purpose.

_You've had seven pieces of toast. There's no way you're going to starve in five minutes while waiting for the next one, _Roy thought in dismay as he ascended the stairs once more. He felt like he'd done this a million times over. He probably had.

"Took you long enough!" Ed snapped furiously, her cheeks flushed just so to make her cute – basically the only reason Roy was still sane. That, and the fantasies he kept having about her in that outfit – and what he would make sure ensued once both of them were fit as a fiddle again.

Ed took the toast straight from the tray and ate it in a matter of seconds, gulping down the water right after. "Ah~ That's better."

Roy stayed silent, hoping she'd forget his existence so he could be free. No such luck.

She looked up at him and smirked, motioning him over. Sighing in resignation, he placed the tray on the bedside table and shifted closer. He was suddenly roughly grabbed by the tie and shoved on the mattress, lying on his back.

In his surprise, Ed managed to climb on him and straddle his hips.

"Um...?" Roy squirmed under her but her smirk didn't falter. Actually, it seemed to get wider.

Edeline ran her fingers down his chest, making sure her nails scratched faintly. She nuzzled her face in his neck and shifted her hips pointedly. "I like you in that tie," she purred, nipping at the sensitive flesh.

Roy blinked, recognising immediately what mood she was in. Well he surely hadn't been expecting that.

A complacent smile stretched on his face as he gained some of his characteristic confidence and rubbed her bare thighs suggestively. Wearing shorts surely had its advantages...

The blonde hummed at his reciprocation and leaned closer, her breasts flat against his chest. She buried her face in his neck again and licked at his pulse, making a deep chuckle escape him at her eagerness.

"You have a fetish for me in a tie, Edeline?" Roy husked, his hands travelling to her inner thighs. He caught Ed's shuddering exhale and his lips curled satisfactorily.

"I think I do." Her nails scraped lower and lower his sides until they rested on the band of his boxers. "And _only_ in a tie." A chuckle bubbled from deep within the confines of his chest and Ed started sucking on the pale skin once she heard the husky laugh. She moaned, thrusting gently when his hands dived under her tank top, and causing Roy's insides to go crazy with sudden want. His boxers became tighter and his own skin felt stifling as Edeline captured his lips in a deep kiss. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they groped her breasts in response.

Tongues twisted, danced and battled and, when he sensed her attempting to pull away, he thrust his tongue deep in her mouth and once she paused, he took the opportunity to envelope her tongue in his own mouth and suck. The moan she emitted made his mind go blank, the only thing running through it being her name, and things his body wanted to do to her.

His erection throbbing, Roy decided to take the situation in his own hands. Arms moving fast, he grabbed Ed and went to turn them around, but the blonde pulled back from the kiss and pushed him back down.

"Ah, ah, ah," she scolded softly, ignoring the small trail of saliva running down her chin as her hand on his chest pushed him down. Roy scowled briefly but all angry thoughts were wiped from his mind violently when Ed smirked and ground against him roughly. His head flew back, hitting the mattress, and he groaned, returning the action almost subconsciously.

"I'm on top, Roy," she whispered in his ear, and her hot breath on his skin sent shivers down his spine. "I'm punishing you," –she bit hard on the lobe of his ear, making him hiss– "remember?"

Grounding hard against him once more, he couldn't help the tortured moan that came out, his hands gripping her hips desperately. With a mischievous smirk, she took hold of his wrists and pinned them above his head as he panted, a thin layer of perspiration just starting to form on his forehead.

He only tolerated this because he felt guilty for neglecting Ed's needs. That was why. He certainly didn't feel any masochistic sort of pleasure from this rough treatment at all.

So why the hell was he smirking?

* * *

><p><em>AN There, DONE! Here's your punishment Roooooy, hope you'll learn a lesson now 83 _

_Guys...Can you believe that this is the last chapter? I kinda like how I ended it - I left the mind go wild there hmmm. Am I too much of a tease? Who knows, maybe I'll type up a quick lemon and post it as a sequel...*contemplative* Tell me what you think. :3_

_Anyway, I'm actually pretty saddened that this finished! I wanted it to continue on and on; the response I've got has been really satisfying and I really enjoyed writing and posting this! :3 _

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank all those who reviewed, favourited and followed this story. You really made me feel good , ya know :D<br>**


	7. Punishment (RATED M!)

_A/N Helloooooooo! Remember this fic? Lol XD Inspiration struck and I HAD to write this lemon XD It's a bonus chapter and the fic can be read without it, so if this sort of thing is not your cup of tea then don't think you're missing anything. XD I was actually thinking of posting this as a separate fic - as a sequel - and just post a A/N here telling you it's been posted but decided against it.  
><em>

_The rest A/N will be..._

**MAJOR WARNING.**

**This chapter is a LEMON and is rated heavily M. Since it's a bonus chapter, meaning that the fic can be read and comprehended without this chapter, I would like to keep the rating T for this fic, but BEWARE that this chapter is rated M. I HAVE WARNED YOU, so please don't review saying your eyes sting from the unexpected M-ness because I WARNED YOU. **

**HOWEVER, if you are REALLY bothered by my choice of keeping this T when there's an M chapter in, even though I warn you here AND in the summary, then please tell me in a review, don't run to sue me, okay? If I get told by many to change the rating then I will. You have my word. **

**Note: I feel too guilty so I'm changing this fic to M anyway XD **

_Ok sorry if I scared you or anything I just don't want to get hate lol XD To those who want to read, by all means enjoy! :D_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7: Punishment <em>

Roy watched Ed wriggle on him as she attempted to get situated into a more comfortable position while keeping her hands around his wrists and above his head. The soft frown on her face as she concentrated made Roy smother a smile and shake his head in amusement.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" he questioned, snapping her out of her trance. "You're sick."

Ed stared at him blankly for a moment, letting the words sink in, before smirking widely. "The question should be if you, who have just recovered, can keep up with me." That earned her a scowl from her lover, and she chuckled, shifting some and spreading her legs as wide as her shorts would allow. "I'm fine," she assured and rocked her hips pointedly. "Now, open me up."

Roy rolled his eyes and cleared his throat loudly, jerking his hands with a raised brow. Blushing mildly, Edeline released one of his wrists, seeming almost reluctant, but looked like she changed her mind when his fingers dipped under her shorts and brushed against her slit, diving straight for her clitoris.

He rubbed, making her bite her lip and roll her hips slowly with each caress, pleasure surging through her. With minor difficulty, he managed to pull her shorts down her thighs, her underwear following. His fingers lost no time, fingering her opening with a teasing digit while Ed seemed torn between giving him satisfaction by relinquishing her control, and remaining stoic.

The pleasure took over once he inserted a finger inside her and stroked _that spot – _and she opened her mouth, a slow moan emitting unbidden. Thrusting softly, her grip on his other wrist slackened but Roy didn't bother tugging himself free. It could've been done easily, and most likely she wouldn't even notice right away, but the whole 'punishment' concept sent sparks of excitement throughout his body. It was hot, it turned him on, it was rough. He liked it.

Ever so slowly, he slipped his finger out and trailed it over the slit, now wet.

"A-Ah!" Ed gasped, subconsciously clutching Roy's wrist tighter. Roy smirked in response; he knew she loved it when he did that. He hummed in appreciation at the delicious sound and slipped his finger in again, moving it in and out again slowly until she was panting, a thin layer of sweat just starting to form on her brow.

"M-more," she moaned huskily, and he complied to her whiny plea, adding another finger which made her throw her head back and curse. She thrust instinctively, her free hand reaching down to grip his wrist and shove his fingers deeper inside. She cried out, thrusting and hissing when he added a third finger. Roy licked his lips as he observed her every move, a small, smug smirk just starting to form on his lips.

Numbly, Edeline managed to open her eyes, which had been clenched shut, just enough to glare at him. The usual bright golden was glazed over with lust, making it a darker shade, as a light pink dusted her cheeks. The sight was breathtaking, and Roy just had to wonder what was going on in her mind.

"I-I'm supposed to be..." She trailed off when he realised where her sentence was going and curled his fingers, effectively causing her vexed expression to melt, a moan escaping her lips. "Fuck, R-Roy..."

He smirked at the sexy husk, slipping his fingers in and out. She squirmed helplessly, sitting down on him completely and leaning back on her hand. She spread her legs as far as they would go, giving Roy better access to her opening. His fingers fit in deeper, and she writhed roughly, her ass exactly over his erection. The friction made him reciprocate with a thrust and a grunt, his fingers itching to fondle himself through his boxers, and a flare of frustration made itself known in his chest when he realised that couldn't be done.

"Goddamn it, Edeline," he rasped when she purposely tightened her hold on his wrist, preventing any movement whatsoever.

Ed couldn't help but moan at the feeling of his throbbing cock underneath her and, with some difficulty since Roy's fingers were still inside her, she single-handedly tugged his boxers down to his knees, and then reached behind her to throw them on the floor. Giving him the once over, she licked her lips, eyes half-lidded as she leaned in, rubbing teasingly against him. "Totally prefer you like this," she husked in his ear, nibbling faintly on the lobe as she fingered the tie.

Roy bit his lip as Ed continued providing him with that damn friction by rocking against him, and he slid his fingers out of her to stroke her sensitive clitoris once more. She emitted something akin to a moan and a squeak blended together and writhed helplessly against his skilled fingers. She growled at her inability to retain control and slapped his hand away with a scowl, trapping it above his head with the other one and leaving Roy to watch in amusement as she tried not to show too much disappointment at the lack of stroking she was receiving.

She only allowed herself a second though before the scowl was back full force, and she was reaching into the third drawer of the bedside table, pulling something out that made Roy's breath hitch.

The rope in her hand was long, and not too thick, and he figured that once tied with that there was no way out. His sudden apprehension probably showed on his face, because Edeline smirked smugly, toying with the rope mockingly. "Afraid, Roy?" she teased, the fingers of her left hand tightening around his wrists as her right one began tying them together.

Roy swallowed and couldn't help wondering what she had in store for him. He had been pretty mean to her these last few days – well, not mean _exactly_ but he had taken advantage of her weak spots and used them to get what he wanted. He had felt so guilty when she collapsed that he had been willing to take anything she wanted in order to earn her forgiveness, but this...What if she actually decided to kill him or something – no, no she wouldn't do that, for she could've done him in a long time ago if that's what she truly wished.

He shouldn't really feel as apprehensive as he did, taking into account his experience regarding this sort of activity, but he couldn't help feeling trapped. He had never been in this situation before, where the freedom of his arms was snatched away, leaving him vulnerable to the person with him. He had always prided himself in his ability to keep everything under control, and now he was relinquishing that very thing just by giving up his arms.

"Afraid?" he scoffed in spite of himself, "No way am I afraid of something as small as you." He smirked at the well-worded insult, and seemed satisfied with himself for being able to come up with something smart to say without letting his unease seep in.

Apparently, that had been the wrong thing to say, as Ed growled loudly, eyes flashing and, instead of a rant, she quickly tied the end of the rope on the headboard above his head and grabbed his cock, squeezing it just enough to make him squeak as a tiny spark of pain flashed through him.

"I don't think getting me angry will benefit you," she hissed in his face, eyes twinkling with mischief, and Roy couldn't agree with her more. Angering her certainly wouldn't make anything work in his favour right now.

He didn't offer a response, and Edeline smirked, pulling back and caressing his cock gently. "Good boy."

Roy rolled his hips as she started stroking his length, and bit his lip, throwing his head back as his mouth opened in a pant. His fingers twitched with the need to do _something_ but the rope around his wrists was holding them strictly above his head, with no means of escape.

Edeline let go of him then, and before he could even think, his head had snapped to glare at her, eyes filled with incredulity and desperation, as well as a hint of annoyance. The look was apparently exactly what the blonde had been anticipating, and she ran her index finger up his length teasingly, applying faint pressure once she reached the slit. He trashed and squirmed instinctively to get more but Ed was extra careful not to provide him with such.

"Look at me, Roy," she purred, making Roy's eyes snap open. He couldn't even recall the moment he had closed them. With his eyes now glued on her, Ed ever so slowly inserted a bit of her finger in the slit, causing Roy's insides to go wild with want. The pressure in his groin and lower abdomen was slowly but surely increasing and his cock craved any sort of attention Ed was willing to give it. He rolled his hips slowly, getting Ed's hand to stroke him. She smirked in response, removing her hand from his cock and earning a tiny whimper from him. She flicked her tongue out, licking the pre-cum off the digit. Roy worried his bottom lip as she placing it in her mouth, where she slowly and tortuously began sucking on it.

He couldn't help but moan as he watched the scene play out in front of him, his cock throbbing at the lack of attention.

At the whiny sound Ed chuckled, slipping her finger out of her mouth and leaning inwards, her mouth so close to his erection Roy couldn't help trying to shift even closer. She clearly got what he wanted, for she grinned, a mischievous curl of her lips, before her pink tongue flicked out to lick at the head. Roy grunted, his body screaming for more but unable to get it.

This, he decided, was plain torture. She probably wouldn't kill him herself, but if she kept this up he was sure he'd die from sexual deprivation or something. She teased him again and again, touching faintly and caressing, licking and then pulling away, up to the point where he felt utterly desperate and frustrated beyond belief. This was the cruellest sort of punishment. It had to be.

He let out an involuntary gasp when she suddenly opened her mouth and took half of him in, hollowing her cheeks and applying pressure with her tongue. The sound soon lowered into a pleased moan, and he bucked his hips, getting a grunt out of Ed that sent sparks of pleasure all the way to his fingertips.

When she pulled away, the whine that his mouth emitted didn't even sound like him to his ears; it was like someone else had let it out, the sound far away to him. His mind was just presenting all kinds of scenarios he really wanted to be in with Edeline right now.

Belatedly, he realised Ed was still not touching him. Eyes slowly opening, he just registered the layer of sweat on his forehead as he gazed at her. "Edeline, what–?"

Ed smirked, cutting him off. "Beg, Roy," she husked, crawling on him predatorily until they were face to face, noses brushing. When he frowned in disapproval she slowly rubbed against him, somehow managing to give him pleasurable friction, just not enough to be satisfactory.

Biting his lip he tried to get his breathing under control, but with the way she was rolling her hips just slow enough to be considered pleasurable torture, he was failing badly.

There was no way he'd give in and _beg_. Guilty or not, that was going to be a huge blow to his pride, possible blackmail material as well. There was no way he was going to willingly give Edeline such valuable material. Having made up his mind, he clenched his eyes shut, refusing to say a word.

He heard Ed growl as she probably guessed his decision, a moment later feeling her crawling off him and grabbing his cock.

"I'll show you," she growled ominously. "I'll make you _beg_ for more."

Then, his eyes snapped open as an insurmountable amount of pleasure flared throughout his body as Ed pumped roughly and quickly, not pausing for a moment to let him breathe. He gasped and moaned loudly, unintelligible words flying past his lips as his voice sounded like someone else's in his ears. The pressure in his lower abdomen had reached its breaking point, and he bit his lip, ready to release, when all the pleasure was suddenly gone, leaving him gasping for air and trembling.

He had been so fucking _close._

He had no idea what made his body react this way, but it seemed to work against him, words escaping him in a choked voice he couldn't recognise as his own. "_Please, _goddamn it! Don't stop!" he yelled furiously, bucking his hips instinctively. He panted, cheeks tainted red as his mind registered what he'd said. "Fuck..."

One glance at Ed confirmed all his fears. Her face was split in two by a wide, evil grin, her eyes twinkling in amusement and sadistic pleasure. She looked so smug at that moment, and so undeniably _sexy _that Roy couldn't find it in him to be annoyed. He just wanted to _fuck her senseless. _

"Well," Ed purred complacently, leaning in and planting a kiss on his chest, smirk now stuck on her face. "You didn't have to _beg_."

Roy growled, cheeks reddening as Ed's smirk widened. After their gazes locked for several seconds, Roy was ready to tell Ed to hurry the fuck up and let him come, when she pulled away slightly, coughing into her hand. It was at that moment that Roy remembered she was sick, and he couldn't help frowning. He didn't speak, however; he didn't trust his voice to come out properly, and he wasn't very keen on embarrassing himself more than he already had...

Soon enough, Ed stopped coughing, and she didn't seemed bothered by the interruption as she sent him a teasing glance before bringing her tank top over her head in one fluid motion. Roy had to remind himself to breathe as he watched, cock throbbing and hands twitching. God, he wanted to touch her so bad. _She _should be the one screaming his name and several pleas, not him. But here they were, with him tied to the fucking bed and his naked lover hovering over him, smirk still stuck on that annoyingly pretty face.

She crawled on him, lowering herself until her breasts were flat on his chest, and leaned in, her teeth softly trapping a bit of the skin on his neck. Roy inhaled sharply, almost subconsciously tipping his head back. Idly, he realised this was an act of submission, something he had never given before, but he couldn't find it in him to complain any more. He just wanted to come...Preferably in her.

Ed placed an open-mouthed kiss on his neck, before she started sucking on the pale skin. Roy knew she was going to leave a mark; he bruised easily and it only took the faintest amount of sucking and nibbling to give him a noticeable hickey. He usually had bruises on his hips as well, since Ed always grabbed hold of him as he thrust deep inside...

Fuck, his mind was going wild, and his cock throbbed between his legs; he didn't want her mouth on his neck, he wanted it elsewhere, where he'd be able to feel the warmth of her tongue and–

For fuck's sake, Roy thought, this was getting ridiculous.

"Edeline," he rasped, and she hummed questionably. Roy's mind was blank, unable to think and only presenting thoughts that appealed to him greatly. "Sit on my dick."

His voice was dry and blunt, and Ed couldn't help chuckling at the weak attempt at ordering. She tipped her head to nibble at his ear, and Roy could feel her smirk on his skin. "No way," she breathed, relishing in the desperate growl he emitted.

Her hands roamed over his chest, fingers unexpectedly pinching his nipples and making him writhe underneath her. He growled in annoyance at the involuntary reactions his body was giving, and Ed pulled back, grinning widely.

"Apologise," she said simply, sitting on his stomach and crossing her arms. She wasn't touching him now, and Roy's mind started working again, gears turning as he processed the word.

...No way. He wasn't going to degrade himself even more; he had _begged _for Truth's sake – something he had never, _ever _done before and hadn't been planning to – there was just no way he was going to apologise on top of that! He had already showed his remorse for what he did, he didn't need to voice it as well. That was how he worked, that was how Ed worked. That was how _they _worked. They expressed their feelings through actions, _not _words.

Roy glared at her, making her quirk a brow challengingly. She knew she had the advantage, and was definitely exploiting it to the fullest.

"No," he stated.

She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, before shifting backwards, off him, and onto the end of the bed. She flashed a smirk then, her hands suddenly sliding over her body seductively, making Roy's eyes widened. She wasn't...

When Ed grabbed her breasts roughly and moaned, Roy decided he had been wrong for thinking he had experienced the worst kind of torture. No, _this _was the worst kind of torture; her touching herself in ways _he_ wanted to but being reminded he was unable to do so.

Shit, was she actually going to pleasure herself in front of him until he cracked?

Edeline pinched her nipples and bit her lip, a hiss escaping her. Roy knew her breasts were sensitive, and he'd be damned if he _really _didn't want to touch them right now. Her hands travelled lower, and Roy licked his lips when she fingered herself – even from here he could see how wet she was.

A shiver ran down his spine as she emitted those noises he absolutely _adored _and he felt the frustration inside him building up unbearably. Why was she doing this to him...?

She trembled, her lips parting in a silent scream as she orgasmed, and Roy grunted, feet banging on the mattress in absolute frustration.

"Alright!" he yelled, and Ed opened an eye to stare at him, her hands still shaking as she panted. "Alright..." he repeated, lower.

Edeline licked her lips, goose bumps rising on her skin as she stared at him. The lustful look was back, and she stared at him predatorily, her eyes piercing.

"I'm–" Roy bit his lip, taking a deep breath, before calmly stating, "I'm sorry."

She licked her lips again, moving closer. "And?" she rasped.

Roy flushed despite himself. "And I won't take advantage of you again."

Ed stared at him for a moment longer before smiling, crawling on top of him and resting her head on his chest, snuggling closer. "Kay," she murmured.

Roy frowned. What the hell? Why was she so calm all of a sudden?

"Hey," he called a moment later. His cock still throbbed and stood tall, not at all deterred by the turn of events. "I'm still hard and bound here."

The soft snore he got in response made him whine in misery.

* * *

><p><em>AN Lol this ending was nowhere near what I had in mind when I started this XDDDD_

_I have an idea for another one but I'm not sure if I'll get down to typing it out. If I do though, it will be the last one, and will also entail a major warning so don't worry. :)_

_Thanks for reading! _


End file.
